Dude! Where's my Car?
by PINKvsBLUE
Summary: Veronica and Logan accidentally end up on a road trip together. This leads to all sort of fun and trouble. It also forces them to solve some unresolved feelings. What happens when they also stumble upon an unsolved mystery? Will this trip bring them together or push them further apart? LoVe. Characters involved: Veronica, Logan, Mac, Dick and Wallace.
1. Let the Fun Begin

**A/N: Ok! New Veronica Mars fic. Does anyone still read Veronica Mars fic? I do hope so. **

**This fic is a LoVe fic (Logan and Veronica). It will be light hearted with angst and some mystery. **

**Please review and let me know if you want me to continue.**

**Chapter 1: Let the Fun Begin **

Veronica Mars watched Logan Echolls roll over and free up the pillow on his left. She swiftly took a hold of it, held it above her head and with some force brought it down onto Logan's arm. She then continued to hit him with the pillow all over. Logan stirred and shot up confused, which didn't stop Veronica from hitting him with the pillow.

'What the hell!' Logan yelled out and managed to grab a hold of Veronica's hands and pull her onto the bed, forcing her to drop the pillow. 'Veronica?' Logan confusedly questioned once he was fully aware of who had just been hitting him with a pillow. He raised his eyebrows at her and added, 'Not quite how I like to be woken up by a pretty blonde.' Veronica scoffed and pulled her one hand free of his grasp. He was still holding the other.

'Your charm never fails you does it, Logan?' Veronica asked sarcastically and finally stoop up removing herself from any physical contact with Logan. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed, he stretched his arms out and then stood up. He moved passed Veronica and made his way to his kitchen. Veronica followed and watched as he began to make coffee.

'What are you doing here? Did you miss me?' Logan asked and briefly turned back to shoot her a look. 'Not that it isn't ever pleasant seeing you.' He added in sarcastically.

'Yeah, I missed you so much Echolls, that I just couldn't help but break into your room and accost you with a pillow.' He turned back and Veronica smiled at him.

'Speaking of the breaking in-' Logan began but was interrupted by Veronica.

'Lets not stray from the topic,' she said and moved over to him and took a hold of the cup of coffee he had just finished stirring. He held up the spoon gave her a look of disbelief and took out another mug.

'What topic would that be?' he asked a moment later.

'My car!' Veronica shot out.

'Your car?' Logan asked genuinely confused.

'Yes, do you mind telling me where it is?' Veronica shot back.

'Probably the last place you parked it.' Logan replied and then grinned at her.

'Funny, then how do you explain this.' Veronica took out her phone and replayed a message she had received last night. It was Logan and in the beginning of the message he wasn't actually talking to Veronica but someone else. He then seemed to realise he had called her and began rambling about how he had a challenge for her and some other stuff that wasn't easy to make out. In the background however you could hear a car being turned on and then the call ended. 'Now, imagine my surprise when I wake up this morning and my car isn't where I parked it last.' Logan took a sip of his coffee.

'Veronica, I didn't take your car.'

'So, it was just a coincidence that I got a drunken message from you with a car being started in the background and you saying you had some sort of challenge for me?'

'Yes,' Logan replied bluntly. 'As you mentioned, I was drunk, so probably not capable of taking your car.' Veronica sighed frustratedly and put her coffee down.

'Find my car, Logan! Or I will make your life a living hell.' Veronica furiously concluded. 'Soon! Find it soon!' she huffed out and turned around to leave.

'Always a pleasure, Mars!' Logan yelled after her. He couldn't remember much from last night and really doubted he had taken her car but he sure as hell didn't doubt that she could make his life a living hell if she wanted too.

* * *

Veronica quietly snuck into the back of her lecture. She found an empty seat next to her friend and sat down in it.

'You're late,' Mac whispered to her. 'Like really late. The lecture ends in like 15minutes.'

'I know. Unforeseeable circumstances.' Veronica replied. Mac shook her head.

'Luckily, you can fill me in on those soon.' Veronica sighed and settled back in her chair and beginning listening to the end bit of the lecture. As Mac had told her the lecture was over in 15 minutes. They filed out of the room and Mac immediately began to question Veronica.

'So spill, you are never late for this lecture and now I know its the last before our little break-' Veronica interrupted Mac's rambling.

'I don't have my car.' Veronica stated bluntly. 'It made me run late.'

'What happened to it?' Mac asked confused, she had seen Veronica's car just the other day and it looked as if it was running perfectly.

'It's lost.' Veronica stated flatly. Mac stopped walking and shook her head.

'Sorry, I thought you just said it was lost?'

'I did.'

'Care to elaborate?' Mac asked Veronica.

'Logan Echolls.' Was Veronica's response she huffed angrily after she said his name.

'Ok., not much of an elaboration,' Mac commented and pulled Veronica to a stop. 'Spill.' Mac demanded. Veronica recapped everything to Mac. From the missing car, to the message, to her morning meeting with Logan. When she was finished Mac looked extremely nervous.

'Ok, so why haven't you been trying to track it down?' Veronica threw her hands up in the air at Mac's question.

'I have, but I can't find any evidence. I've exhausted all possible resources so far, Mac. Do you know how frustrating this is?' Mac nodded.

'I can tell, you look all wound up,' she replied.

'Thanks.' Veronica replied flatly. Mac nervously began to fiddle with her hands. Veronica noticed the nervous action. 'Mac, what are you about to tell me?'

'Well, its just we need to leave tomorrow to get to Wallace in time.'

'What!' Veronica yelled out.

'We promised him that we -'

'No, I know that, I mean what are we going to do? Can we take your car?' Mac shook her head.

'My family needs it while we're away.' Veronica nodded she knew this.

'Right, well then, Logan is just going to have to find it.' Veronica flatly responded.

'And if he doesn't?' Veronica thought that question over for a minute and smiled when an idea struck her.

'Don't worry, it will sort out.' Veronica cryptically answered and the two of them then began to make their way to have lunch.

* * *

Logan went on about his day. He had asked his friends he had been out with if they knew anything about the car. None of them had. So he assumed Veronica was wrong. His mind kept replaying their morning meeting, it was the first time they had spoken in a very long time. In a funny way he had enjoyed their encounter in the morning. Their banter always amused him. Veronica was pretty much the only person who could keep up with him in that department. Sometimes he couldn't believe that things had ended up so badly between them. Sometimes he still didn't understand how it had happened. He shook his head, trying to rid it of all thoughts Veronica. He didn't think he would be seeing her again any time soon. He was sure that she would find her car soon enough and without him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Veronica once again stood by Logan's bed. She sighed having heard nothing from him about her car and having not found it herself she had had to result to plan B. She once again picked up a pillow and began to smack him with it. It only took him a few moments to be up and grabbing her arms once more.

'Morning, Sweetheart.' Veronica condescendingly said and smiled at Logan.

'Really Veronica, you know breaking in is illegal right?' Logan shot out- irritated that he been woken up so early.

'You know stealing a car is too?' She moved out of the room and Logan began to sit up properly. 'Besides I didn't break in!' she yelled out a moment later and then came back into the room. 'I used a key.'

'What are you doing here? And why do you have a key?' Logan asked and decided not to get out of this bed. Once she left he was going straight back to sleep.

'I was hoping to get my car back but considering you still haven't given it back-'

'Veronica, I don't have your car.' Logan interrupted.

'Lying doesn't suit you, Echolls,' Veronica replied and then put her finger to her temple as if she had forgotten something. 'Oh wait, it actually does.' She amended a moment later. The comment stung Logan.

'You are here because?' Logan asked again steering them away from the topic she had subtly brought up.

'I need your car and considering you have mine I didn't think you'd mind,' she said and shrugged.

'You were wrong,' Logan replied, 'something that you can't ever seem to admit.' This time the comment stung Veronica.

'I need to get to Wallace in four days and to do that, I need to leave today. You don't get a choice in this matter. Unless you want me to go to the police and reply that message for them and report my car stolen.' Logan sighed he did not want that at all.

'Fine.' he said. Veronica nodded and turned to leave. ' Let's go.' Logan added a moment later. Veronica immediately stopped and turned back to face a shirtless Logan.

'What?' she asked shocked.

'You think I'm going to let you drive my car? Plus I wouldn't mind seeing Wallace again, I like that dude,' he casually replied while beginning to pack a bag.

'Yes, but he doesn't like you,' Veronica replied not quite sure how to handle this situation.

'When has that ever stopped me before, V?' he asked Veronica and she found herself shrugging in agreement. She then snapped back into the present problem.

'You are not coming with.' She stated flatly. Logan zipped up his bag and turned to face her.

'You take my car without me and I'm going to report it stolen,' Logan replied mimicking Veronica's earlier threat. She studied him for a moment becoming uncomfortable when her eyes kept straying to his naked upper body. She irritatedly stomped her foot.

'At least put a shirt on!' Logan laughed and turned back to his draw pulling out a dark blue shirt. He slipped it on and Veronica couldn't help staring at it a moment to long.

'What?' Logan asked.

'Nothing,' she quickly replied. 'Let's go!'

Veronica and Logan made their way downstairs. They were about to reach his car when Logan suddenly stopped.

'I forgot my keys,' he said a moment later. Veronica responded by holding up his car keys. 'Do you have keys to everything of mine that needs one?' Logan added in.

'Pretty much except one thing,' she said mock sadly.

'And what key do you not have?' Logan questioned amused.

'The key to your heart,' Veronica said mock sadly and raised her eyebrows. A moment later they were both laughing.

'Smooth, Mars.' Logan replied. They reached his car and found Mac leaning against it.

'You didn't tell me she was coming with?' Logan turned to Veronica.

'I didn't think it was relevant.' Veronica replied.

'Thanks,' Mac added sarcastically, 'I feel so loved.' Veronica looked at her for a moment and then back at Logan.

'She's coming with,' Veronica stated and unlocked the car.

'She doesn't get to drive either and we have one stop to make before we hit the road properly.' Logan added. A moment later Mac got into the back seat and Logan into the drivers. Veronica made her way over to the passenger seat. She sat down put her seatbelt on and eyed Logan. She couldn't believe this was happening. If someone had told her she would have to go on a road trip with Logan in a few days she would have thought they were crazy. She had to get to Wallace though, that was non-negotiable. She knew the next few days were going to prove to be quite interesting.


	2. What Not to Forget

**A/N: I know this has taken ages to get up. But I actually have free time now and will be updating this frequently. I hope some of you are still interested in this story! Thanks for all the reviews so far. Please keep reviewing.**

**Guys just something to clarify petrol is the same thing as gas.**

**Chapter 2: What Not To Forget**

'Veronica! Seriously, I will throw him out of this car while it is still moving if you do not do something!' Mac raged and leaned forward in her seat. Veronica turned to Logan.

'She's not joking,' she said to him and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

'You heard her,' Logan said and then added. 'She said **you **should do something not me.'

'He's your friend!' Veronica exclaimed. 'And you insisted that he come along!'

'I am in the car,' Dick added a moment later. 'Like, I can hear you guys talking about me.' Everyone ignored Dick. Just before they had decided to hit the road properly Logan had made an "essential" stop and picked up Dick for the spur of the moment road trip. Dick didn't hesitate to come along. The problem was that he also didn't hesitate in doing anything he could do to irritate Mac and Veronica. Veronica sighed.

'Stop the car,' she said and motioned with her for Logan to stop. He did. She got out the car went to the back and opened up Dick's door.

'Get out,' she said to Dick who crossed his arms.

'Like hell,' Dick replied and didn't make a move.

'Dick, go sit in the front seat and try to not be such a well, dick.' She finished forcefully and pinched his arm which made him move. They changed seats and began driving again.

* * *

Veronica and Mac had fallen asleep relatively quickly after she changed seats with Dick. The boys kept relatively quiet, not having to much to discuss. It was quite sometime later when Dick broke the silence.

'Echolls, why are we doing this again?'

'Dick, we've gone over this.' Logan quietly responded and checked the rear view mirror to see if Veronica or Mac had woken up.

'No, dude, I get the logistics. Veronica thinks you have her car, so she was going to take yours. What I don't get is why you didn't just well you know?' Logan turned to Dick confused. Genuinely unsure about what he was referring to.

'No Dick, I don't know. Care to elaborate?'

'Why take this plan of action? I mean there were lots of other options.'

'Like? Let her take my car?' Logan countered.

'No…' Dick trailed off and raised his eyebrows. 'Dude, I'm obviously missing something here. You can fill me in later when the blonde in question isn't sleeping on your back seat.' Logan turned to Dick. He felt like he was the one obviously missing something here. He shook his head, and checked the rear view mirror once more. The girls were still sleeping. His eyes lingered on Veronica a moment longer and he couldn't help but think how pretty she looked. He was momentarily shocked by his thoughts. He immediately drew his eyes away from her and returned to focusing on the road.

* * *

Mac stretched her arms out, she checked the time, it was late afternoon, and they had been driving pretty much the whole day. In an hour or so they were supposed to stop in the upcoming town and find somewhere to stay the night. It was supposed to be a really nice little town. Mac turned to Veronica and nudged her awake, she stirred, rubbed her eyes and then turned to Mac.

'I was having the best dream,' Veronica yawned and crossed her arms.

'It's time for you to intervene,' Mac lowered her voice and tilted her heads towards Logan. 'Tell him the plan to stop and such…' Mac showed Veronica the time and she registered what Mac meant.

'Why do I have to tell him?' Veronica whispered back.

'Because you have a way with him,' she paused and gave a chuckle, 'let's just say there aren't many people in the world who can handle his… uh… charm and you just happen to be one of them who can.' Mac finished and Veronica sighed.

'Hey Logan,' she spoke up and seemed to startle him. He caught her gaze in the rear view mirror. 'The plan is to stop for the night at the next town.' Veronica continued. Logan raised his eyebrows.

'I don't mind driving a bit longer,' he gave her a cheeky smile, 'make the trip a bit shorter in any way possible.' Veronica huffed.

'Logan, even if we get there a day early we can only leave after the game. So no point in rushing, plus the plan is to stay over in the next town. We have a placed booked and everything.' The last part wasn't completely true. They knew the place they wanted to stay at but they hadn't pre booked.

'That makes no difference to me Mars, I'm not booked at that place.'

'Logan, do you think you could try and not be difficult for like two seconds?' Logan took a deep breath and smiled.

'As per your request… one, two,' Logan counted. 'Did that make you feel better?' He asked Veronica. She shot him a death glare.

'Echolls, there are so many things I want to say to you right now.'

'Do share, Mars.'

'Ah guys-' Mac started to intervene but was cut off once more by Veronica.

'Logan, why is this such an issue?'

'Because it's something you want to do,' he began to explain. 'I'm no longer in the business of giving you what you want. ' Veronica laughed.

'When were you ever in that business?' Veronica countered.

'And I like seeing you irritated and it will make things more interesting.' Logan continued ignoring Veronica's previous comment.

'Guys! STOP!' Mac yelled out and as if on cue the thing she was trying to warn them about happened. The car came to a halt. Logan and Veronica turned to look at Mac.

'What just happened?' Veronica questioned.

'Do you have some secret abilities you're keeping from us?' Logan asked Mac.

'Yes,' Mac commented dryly, 'the ability to realise the car was about to run out of petrol.' Veronica and Logan stayed quiet. It was Dick who broke the silence. He began laughing.

'This isn't actually happening.' Dick commented and turned to Logan. 'Are we seriously stuck out here with these two?' He asked Logan and pointed at Veronica and Mac.

'Not exactly, the position we want to be in either,' Mac shot out towards Dick.

'Oh, I'm sure.' Dick responded to Mac and winked at her. Mac cringed.

'That did not just happen.' She bluntly stated to Veronica. Veronica ignored both Dick and Mac.

'Try the car,' she said to Logan. He turned around and turned the switch. Nothing happened except for a bright orange light coming on which indicated that they had no petrol.

'She was right,' Logan said.

'Wow,' Veronica responded and Logan turned to look at her. He waited for her to continue. 'I don't know whether to be more shocked at your stupidity for forgetting about petrol or at the fact that you just said "she was right" '. Logan opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Mac.

'No!' she yelled and looked at both Veronica and Logan. 'Get out the car, both of you.' She demanded. She said it was such force that no one argued with her. Mac got out the car and was followed by Veronica, then Logan and even Dick. They all walked over to Mac.

'You two,' she pointed at Logan and Veronica, 'are going to come up with some plan to sort this out.' Mac really hated road trips if she was honest and situations like this really stressed her out. Logan was about to say something but she raised her hand and stopped him. 'You insisted on coming along and then forgot to put petrol in,' she said to Logan, 'and you let him.' She added towards Veronica. 'Then you dragged Dick and me along. I am not willing to be stuck here on some freaky road when the sun sets.' She moved past Logan. 'Dick, get in the car.' She yelled out. Dick looked at Logan, raised his arms and shrugged. He walked around the car and opened the passenger door. Mac turned to Logan and Veronica.

'Sorry, V.' she said. Veronica just shook her head, still processing what Mac had said. Mac turned around opened the driver's door, got inside and locked the car. Veronica and Logan watched this happen. They looked at each other.

'Why does crazy follow you around all the time, Mars?' Logan asked her.

'You tell me.' She countered. Logan feigned being hurt. Veronica gave a chuckle.

'Ok, let's try sort this out,' she said. Logan already had his phone out and was dialling a number.

'One step ahead of you.' He replied. Veronica watched him and for a moment couldn't quite believe she was standing on a road in front of Logan trying to get petrol for his car. She hadn't had this much interaction with him in a year and, in no way, did she ever think this would be how they started talking again.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
